


Take Me To Nirvana

by SheOnceToldMe



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AYY, Fluff, Foreplay, I DO NOT WRITE PORN OK, I TRIED AND LOOK, M/M, No Drama, Non AU, Smut, Sorry Jesus, Tattoos, love making, the fun and the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOnceToldMe/pseuds/SheOnceToldMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is right there and they are the stars. They are super novas with every shared beat. They are dancing with each muffled and hasty gasp for unwanted air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Nirvana

[Nirvana](http://abitbraver.tumblr.com/post/111490609568/aaajmachine-nirvana-sam-smith-this-moment-has)

Some chill song plays softly from another room, serving now as nothing more but a background hymn to the bedroom. The door’s open halfway, but no one will walk in and no one wants to close it. There are clothes on the floor. Spread across the wooden duckboards in a great variety. A worn, black band-t. An even, red v-neck. A pair of boxers. A pair of briefs. A bandana as well. A pack of cigarettes with a few of them strewn about as they had rolled out as soon as the hoodie they had been tucked into had hit the by standing chair. They colored the already endeavored collection of things with an appealing white and orange Contrasting against the floor. The King sized bed softly creeks. Thick, white blankets fallen to the very end of the mattress – for now. 

An arm limply falls over the right edge as fingers sluggishly curl back. Forming a fist.

Two white boys are on top of the white mattress. One of them sunken in between white pillows.

The only thing disturbing the grand blend of caucasian skin and faded black ink, of white bed spread and dark brown hair, is the fair orange glow of a late sun, lowering itself between the buildings as time passes. It’s in a moment of timelessness, it seems. But time passes. The boys on the bed are men now. The constant beat of a bass drowns between the brushing of the sheets against antsy feet. Energetic feet. Desirous feet. Feet with curled op pleasure-toes. Until a simultaneous gasp for air arrives as two pairs of lips disconnect. Then there is green, on the ceiling. Then there is blue, between the cushions. There is those two colors and no other. Enfolding.  
And there is a smirk.

The one with slightly tanner skin pushes himself up. Out of the pillows, onto his elbows, to bite. Teeth baring. Right at the spot between shoulder and neck. The bitten, Harry, glares. Unspoken curses of endearment fall as the biter laughs. Waves of the happiest sound Harry could ever imagine fall from his Lover’s mouth. His head thrown backwards. Louis. And Harry can’t do anything but smile as Louis starts pulling his knees up. Pushing Harry closer in the same motion. The joy gliding off of his face to make room for a mean smirk. Harry falls on top of Louis. The both of them in between the cushions. Their warmth and safety. And Harry moves upward slightly . Rubbing where he knows it will drive his boyfriend crazy. With every teasing rub he can feel Louis’ member grow harder. Louis starts twisting and twitching to adjust from the arousal. Naturally, Harry keeps going. Keeps moving his hips downward on his lover. It doesn’t take long until he is keening. His penis straining against Harry’s thigh. Tiny, high tones escaping his mouth. Begging Harry without words. Begging him for more as Harry’s rolling movements fall in sync with Louis’ brittle keening and the rhythm of recorded guitar strums. It makes him look so, so young. It brings Harry back to those long nights so many years ago. When they had only known each other properly for one or two months. Harry and Louis. Back when Louis still had that picture of him in that bathroom on his phone. And Harry knew, even back then, that he never wanted to not see Louis ever again. 

As his movements shake Louis slightly a strand of hair falls across Louis’ face. And Harry remembers that first night together, outside of the bungalow. Harry remembers all those nights of finding excuses to lay with each other in the x-factor house. He remembers staying up all night staring at each other. He remembers trying to keep quiet even though the boys already knew since they’d accidentally fall asleep to be found together the next morning.  
Harry moves onto his knees, pulling the blankets over them and kisses Louis, long and sweetly. Only breaking away to whisper I love you against his lips. His tongue licking into Louis’ mouth. A faint I love you against his cheek. His mouth over Louis’, sucking in Louis’ lower lip. I love you against his forehead. His curvy eyebrows against Harry’s chin. Teeth clashing in an too eager surge. Not minding because there is still plenty enough time to perfect it all. A kiss. And an I love you against the very tip of Louis’ cute, adorable, button like nose.  
As soon as Harry does so though, Louis grabs him sternly by his shoulders. Throwing him over, rolling around. Harry, now looking up at him, raises his eyebrows in question. He knows the answer though. No smooching the boyfriend. He reaches up to peck his nose anyway. Because, how could he not? He gets a dick in his face as result. Louis had kicked his legs free from the twisting blankets and is now all but sitting on Harry’s chest. Harry takes the still erect member in his mouth without a second thought. He licks around it a few times. Slicking it up before pleasuring his boyfriend. Louis has other plans however. He pulls free and hovers over Harry’s face, stroking himself a few times. He then dips down to give him a quick kiss before he disappears. He is sliding downward Harry’s body, ending at his toes. Here he starts. 

A lingering kiss at his tan ankles, one for each screw tattoo.  
A teasing bite at the lines of lyrics on his shins. 

It is quiet for a while. He is moving very slow. Harry doesn’t like it. Harry doesn’t like the absence of Louis. Doesn’t like missing his entire life. For a moment there is only a taunt ghost of Louis. It is everywhere. On his toes, on his knees. In his mouth. But it is not Louis. Those three seconds feel like years. Like forced separate travelling. Like cars apart. Like no more next to you. But then Louis is back. And he is on top of him. And everything is better. A slow shuffling is heard far away as a new song full of already made promises sets in. Harry doesn’t listen. Louis is licking up his thighs. Slow and long trails upwards. Towards his crotch. And Harry holds on tight.  
Louis had never been and will never be this intimate with anyone else. Louis is Harry’s and Harry is Louis’. Neither will let go. Louis’ fingers grip onto Harry’s ass. His thumb caressing a quickly written ‘Brasil’ near his hip. And Louis licks closer and closer to Harry’s crotch.  
It drives him mad. It drives Harry mad. He tries bucking up. Thrusting upward. To chase and get closer to Louis’ constantly leaving mouth but Louis holds him down. Hands firm against his hips. It causes an entire different reaction inside of Harry. Louis laps sweetly around and up to Harry’s balls. Finally.  
Everything tingles and Harry throws his head backwards as Louis’ mouth keeps going. His eyes lose focus in the pleasure of it. One hand leaves Harry’s ass to stroke at Louis’ own member before he starts taking care of Harry’s dick. He strokes simply and absently. Though, in the cycled strokes, Louis knows just how to pull and squeeze. Keeping the pleasure as he moves on. Moving further upward. One lick for each of the floral pieces decorating the already accentuated bows of Harry’s hip bones. Love bites following and covering the moth on his stomach. Harry gets lost in the thrill of it all. Not able to take in all of the senses at once. He moans. Louis’ other hand squeezes Harry’s ass firmly, while the other keeps working Harry’s erection. Next it softly slides upward, dancing over the cage tattooed on his chest. It keeps walking upwards tenderly, by faces and letters, crosses and more than two nipples, until it reaches two birds. Louis’ hand lays flatly on his chest. Pointer finger reaching one swallow, pinky the other. Everything stills. Harry opens his eyes. Louis stares right back at him. Louis takes a sharp breath, it hitches. His fingers trail the swallow with the fatter, plainer eyebrow. Then the one with the sharp and thin one. Never breaking his gaze on Harry’s eyes. Harry reaches up. Covering Louis’ hand with his own before it can go any further. Louis’ hand stills and he releases the breath he was holding. Then he’s bringing his hand upward. Bringing Harry’s hand towards his mouth Kissing each knuckle. Whispering the promises of forever and of only you between quotation marks and the quote, between the rope and the anchor. Louis resettles himself on Harry’s stomach. Still holding Harry’s arm, still looking into Harry’s green, green eyes. He sucks at Harrys’ wrist. Worshiping. Reaching every pulse point because he knows Harry like a map. He nibs at the tail of the naked mermaid. Wonders over the tattoos and stories that cover the left arm of his beautiful princess. He licks faintly past the leaves of a rose before he reaches the book of rules that traps the ‘Things I can’t’ on his elbow. He stops at the heart. Taking his time to suck a love bite so big it makes Harry whine and grab at the hand that is holding his arm. Harry’s hand falls on the arrow as result. Louis grins. He lets his body go flush against Harry’s. Slides his folded legs outward to fully lay on top of Harry though his toes only reach his shins. Blindly skipping the stars and Hands and lyrics he places his too small hand on top of the ship in an attempt to cover it up. It is an attempt to cover it up. To not see it. Louis doesn’t want to see it. Harry is submissive, allowing Louis to wiggle on top of him until he is comfortable but now he is not moving. And Harry feels Louis’ hand still on his bicep. And Harry is taking hold of Louis’ arm, lifting his hand off the sails he managed to cover up. And Harry lifts Louis’ arm between their faces. His own hand heavily covering the compass. Louis closes his eyes and scrapes his throat. 

“We… can never go back. Can we?”

He feels Harry let go to take a hold of his chin instead. Lifting it gently but firm enough for Louis to open his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Neither knows who was the first to move, it sort of just kind of happened. But their lips find each other and they’re kissing. Not a single space between one another. Louis’ hands stroking through Harry’s long, dark curls. Harry’s long fingers and large hands spanning Louis’ back in an attempt to pull him even closer. And they become just that. Caucasian skin on a white mattress, lit by nothing but the orange shine of an electric lamp from the living room that shines through the open door. Their mouths open and their tongues venture in one singular motion. Like mirrors. Like magnets. And it is dark and it is quiet. But there is music. And there is light. Because the sun has gone down completely but it doesn’t matter. Because the sun is right there. In between the two of them. In between LouisandHarry. Setting free in their hearts. The sun is right there and they are the stars. They are super novas with every shared beat. They are dancing with each muffled and hasty gasp for unwanted air. The light is right there and if they ever could stop making love it would burn out. The entire universe relies on them. It seems common knowledge. I wanna make love to you. Harry chokes. Breaking away. His hands cupping Louis’ full ass. Barely making it. I wanna ride your dick. Louis bites back in one breath. Harry curses but he reaches for the lube. He reaches and his hands searches. And he leans a bit to the side to reach. And he almost topples over to reach. Eventually he has to break away from another, already started, kiss to see. It isn’t there and Louis sees it too, Harry’s hand grabbing at the air and he starts laughing. This time full and loud. Almost falling backwards as he squeals. The lube had fallen to the floor earlier, somewhere admit their socks and shoes And Harry’s hand is now just flopping across the nightstand like a dying fish. Harry can’t even help himself but smile too. At the sound his soulmate makes. He watches Louis lose control. It wasn’t even that funny. Harry mutters in defense but he doesn’t hear. So Harry quickly grabs the lube and dives back onto Louis. I am gonna fuck you into oblivion. I am gonna take you to nirvana. He sneers against Louis’ neck. Louis abruptly stops laughing. Oh yeah? He whispers back. Harry bites roughly against his neck until they are kissing again. It is a moment of timelessness it seems. But time passes. Still, they both know this is just the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading.
> 
> This fic was prompted by the very nice Marissa mee-lee-2.tumblr.com  
> I wanted this to be a full on smut fic to the suggested song by Sam Smith.  
> But I realized I can not write smut for the life of me!  
> So you get smoochy, fluffy love making foreplay instead.  
> Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> xx


End file.
